Ichigo's Life as a Hollow
by DarthNiche
Summary: Ichigo's an Adjuchas, he meets nel as an adjuchas and they create a bond, could this bond be more than a friendship? summary sucks
1. Prologue: The Birth of a Bond

**A/N**: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and i decided to do an Ichinel I hope you like it, please be aware that this is my first attempt to write a fanfic so that's why it's probably bad, and I would love all kinds of reviews so please review

**Chapter 1**  
>The Birth Of a Bond<p>

Atop a sand dune In the endless desert of Hueco Mundo stood a group of adjuchas that were chasing after a female adjuchas.

The female adjuchas had aquamarine hair, her lower torso had a centaur like appearance and her torso what tanned skin with a green rag covering her well endowed chest, on her head you are only ably to see her mouth, the rest of her head is covered by a horned mask.

The aquamarine haired adjuchas was running for her life from the pack of other adjuchas that wanted to capture her.

"Come her girly!" A male voice shouted behind her and judging by the closeness of the voice, they were gaining on her.

She kept running and not looking back, the only way she knew they were getting close was the sound of their voice.

-Other Part of Hueco Mundo-

A reptilian adjuchas was hunting on the vast sand of Hueco Mundo, this was an extremely powerful Adjuchas and he was on the hunt for his next meal.

The reptilian hollow appeared to have a humanoid like shape, he was covered in white bone like armor with blackish red tattoos on his arms and legs, his tail is tipped in blackish red as well, his fingers in toes are also covered in the bone like substance to form vicious looking claws,on his shoulders his has rows of spikes, his hollow mask is humanoid shaped and there are three blackish red lines in the top right corner of his mask, his mask has large teeth on it that just appear to be made for ripping apart flesh, and at the top of his mask is where his orange hair spills out and goes down to his waist.

The reptilian hollow stood on top of a small hill and smelled the air, he got the smell of a medium sized group of other adjuchas, as soon as he picked up the scent he made his move.

He ran on all fours and he was going at unbelievable speeds. Rushing after the scent of the pack.

He was rushing towards the pack and they were rushing towards him, when they came into field of vision he saw they were chasing another adjuchas, as soo as the reptilian hollow got in front of the centaur like hollow he leaped over her and instantly pounced on a weaker member of the pack.

He landed on his first prey it was an adjuchas that had the appearance of a elephant, the reptilian hollow instantly trusted his claws right through his skull killing him on impact.

At this point the pack circles him, there were 12 left. The reptilian hollow set his sights on one that looked similar to a monkey.

He leaped on him and bit into his throat, the monkey-like hollow fell unconscious and he would most likely die from blood loss.

When the the reptilian hollow turned his head there were 4 more hollows heading for him to he just pointed his middle and index finger at them and started charging a cero, when they were a few feet away he released it a and they were swallowed up by a wave of crimson energy.

His next prey was a cobra like adjuchas, the reptilian jumped behind him and grabbed his head, he squeezed it and it popped like a balloon.

Another snake like adjuchas tried to get him from behind but the reptilian hollow pierced his stomach with his tail.

Then 4 more leaped on top of him, the reptilian hollow easily through them off and obliterated them with another cero.

The reptilian hollow turned to face the last adjuchas, his former was similar to a wolf. He was around 7 feet tall and rather bulky, he was covered in fire and his mask looked like a wolf skull he had claws on his hands and feet like the reptilian hollow.

The wolf like hollow looked at the scene of his dead comrades in horror for a moment until he was filled with rage and he yelled at the reptilian "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The wolf like hollow dashes forward and brought his hand back to strike the reptilian hollow, the reptilian lifted his hand up and caught to wolf like hollows hand with time to spare. The reptilian hollow quickly ripped off his opponents arm and the wolf-like hollow howled in pain.

The wolf like hollow jumped back and said "remember this my name is Rey lobo (Spanish for King Wolf) because it will be the last name you'll ever hear."

The reptilian hollow only growled at him and then disappeared from the hollow identified as Rey Lobo's field of vision, the only indication of where he went was the excruciating pain Rey Lobo felt in his shoulder, when he looked down he saw the reptilian hollow taking a bite of his shoulder.

Before Rey Lobo could do anything the reptilian hollow cocked his fist back and quickly hit him in the head, the force was so great that the reptilian hollows hand went right through the skull finishing of the pack.

The reptilian hollow wiped his mouth and faced the centaur-like hollow, when they made eye contact hey pointed to her and said "what's your name?"

The centaur-like hollow stared in awe as the reptilian hollow destroyed the whole pack and then she heard him say something to her and she quickly pointed to herself and received a nod from the reptilian before she said "Neliel, yours?"

The reptilian hollow kept his eye contact and said "Ichigo Kurosaki." The hollow pointed to the adjuchas he killed and said "eat up Neliel."

Neliel quickly got up off of the ground and made her way over to them and consumed them to regain some of her strength. She bowed her head and said "thank you."

Ichigo started to walk away and said "come on I have a cave not far from here where you can rest."

Neliel quickly started to follow Ichigo to his cave and after about 10 minutes they arrived.

Ichigo turned to her and said you can rest here don't worry you'll be safe.

Neliel only nodded and went to go and sit down in a corner. Before Neliel fell asleep she thought to herself 'this is going to be the start of an odd friendship.'


	2. Leave Her Alone Beasts Awakening

A/N Hey guys, this is chapter 2 in my story, sorry that they're a little short I'm just trying to build up a little bit of plot don't worry they'll get longer soon. But yeah here's the chapter hope you like it read and review.

And a little heads up I kind of put in a similar scene from one in the manga trust me you'll notice it.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any bleach characters… unfortunately

========•••Chapter 2•••========  
>Leave her alone; beasts awakening<p>

It's been a few month since Ichigo's met Nel and she's been with him ever since, they're two peas in a pod. They do just about everything together whether it's eating, exploring resting or just wandering. Neither of them were really willing to part with the other and it was sort of just a mental agreement that they come to.

On this particular day Ichigo and Nel were wandering inside of the Forest of Menos. They were suddenly circled by a group of Gillians. They quickly all charged ceros. Ichigo and Nel were in no position to really dodge or evade in any way so Ichigo acted fast.

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo tackled Nel and got on top of her to shield her and charged his own cero to diffuse the Gillians own ceros. Once the Gillians released the ceros he released his and it caused a large explosion and cause the desired effects. Then something he didn't plan for at all happened.

The floor started to crumble and fall. After a few seconds the floor started to completely collapse and fall. Ichigo grabed Nel again and spun then so he was under her, right when he did that they made contact with the ground.

Nel quickly got up and whipped her brow "good thinking Ichi!" Nel exclaimed while she was looking around the area they fell to.

Ichigo groaned and climbed out of the crater, he quickly shook off all of the rubble on him, "thanks Nel." He said as he joined her in searching the area for an exit or anything.

"Any idea how we can get out of here now?" Nel asked while trying to find anything to help them. She started to walk farther from how they came in and saw some type of structure. "Come look at this Ichi!" She yelled.

Ichigo started to follow Nel and stopped next to her and his eyes widened. "What the hell is this?!" He asked. In front of them were what seemed to be the ruins of some sort of building, there was a large building, that was half way destroyed and had scorch marks all over it, there were broken pillars steps walls. Just about everything was destroyed.

Nel started to moved closer to it and out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw what looked like a small cero charging and pointing at the direction of Nel but she was to busy to notice it.

Acting quickly far probably to third time that day Ichigo pushed Nel out of the way while saying "watch out Nel!" As soon as the words left his mouth and she was safe, the cero was released. It was like a concentrated beam that went so fast Ichigo didn't even have time to blink before it pierced his chest.

Nel picked herself of the ground and said "ow Ichi what's the big idea?" She turned around just in time to see the concentrated blast shoot right through him. "ICHIGO!" Nel screamed and quickly went to his side, she knelt down and tilted his head up to try and keep him awake. "Ichigo?" She frantically kept asking his name and then Ichigo started coughing.

Ichigo looked at Nel and barely managed to get out "get out... Of here Nel... Save... Yourself... Forget about... Me." He started to cough again only this time blood came out. Ichigo passed out soon afterwards leaving a terrified Nel holding his head and doing what appeared to be sobbing for him.

After a few seconds of sobbing she heard movement, she looked up and saw another hollow, he was walking from the direction where the cero that hit Ichigo came from. Nel quickly stood up and screamed "you did this to Ichi! You... You killed him!"

The hollow chuckled and kept walking forward until he was about 10 feet away from Nel and said "yes... He I did, you should be happy though that cero was meant for you." The hollow laughed even more when he saw the shocked expression on her face that soon turned into a hardened glare.

Nel opened her mouth and the hollow thought she was going to speak but instead a purple cero started charging. After about 5 seconds she released it and it went straight towards the unarmed hollow. The cero was clearly no trouble for him because all he did was bring a hand down and he sliced it into two that shot on either sides of him.

The unnamed hollow then disappeared from Nel's field of vision and quickly reappeared in front of her. He was standing directly in front of Nel and she managed to get a good look at him.

It was obviously a very powerful hollow, he had a humanoid shape but he had an appearance that was similar to a dragon, he was covered in black scales and had a head that closely resembled a dragon head, his eyes were completely blood red. He had a black scaled tail and a pair of black and red wings. His fingers and toes were covered in vicious claws that looked to be made for tearing flesh.

The dragon-like hollow quickly brought up one of his clawed hands and brought it down on Nel's face leaving a deep diagonal cut (where her scar is I the manga). Nel was knocked away and the unnamed hollow followed her and grabbed her by the throat. He brought the hand that he cut Nel with up to his mouth and he licked her blood off of his claw and smiled at her.

"You blood tastes nice, your and your friend will make great meals..." His smile turned into a twisted grin and he dropped Nel to the ground where she was panting heavily to catch her breath. She looked over to Ichigo's dying body and just watched a few seconds she started to pull herself over to his body and when she got close enough she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Ichi... I don't think either of us are going to survive this... I just wish we could of I've really cherished the times we spent together..." Nel said aloud as she felt Ichigo's reiatsu and felt it for what seems to be the last time. "Maybe... We can meet again... In another life when we'll both actually have hearts, that would be nice, huh ichi?"

The dragon-like hollow started to slowly walk over to Nel and said "ready to die with your friend bitch?" He stopped when he was about 15 feet away from her.

Nel squeezed Ichigo's hand and said "well at least were going out together... Good bye Ichigo, thank you for everything you've done for me in the short time we've known each other."

Nel close her eyes ready to die by Ichigo's side and she felt something squeeze her hand and heard something grunt "no... Protect... Her... Will protect... Her." Ichigo's reiatsu then soared to astronomical levels.

Earlier in Ichigo's subconscious

Ichigo heard Nel talking to him, he felt her squeeze his hand. He ears her calling to him.

'I'm sorry Ichi... I don't think either of us are going to survive this...'

'I really cherished the times we've spent together.'

Ichigo listened to her words and tried to scream out to her, "NEL! Dammit I need to help her I can't let her die I need to move! Move dammit move! She can't die! Nel can't die I have to protect her DAMMIT MOVE!" His words fell on deaf ears and just echoed in his mind.

He heard her next words.

'well at least were going out together... Good bye Ichigo, thank you for everything you've done for me in the short time we've known each other.'

Ichigo's fingers started to twitch and he said "no I have to protect her I will protect her!" Ichigo channeled all of the reiatsu while mentally repeating his mantra 'I will protect you Nel! You won't die don't worry!' Ichigo felt the hole in his chest healing and he felt a strange pulling sensation.

Outside world

Ichigo squeezed Nel's hand a little tighter and let go of it, he quickly stood up and looked at her, he saw the condition she was in and he felt his blood boil, he put a hand on her cheek and said "don't worry Nel... I'll end this in an instant."

Ichigo turned to the unnamed hollow and said "what's your name." The dragon hollow tilted his head and chuckled.

"Ah you'll probably want to know the name of the man that is going to kill you so I will tell you. My name is Alada Criatura, the first Vasto Lorde." After his statement Nel gasped and Ichigo didn't do anything.

Ichigo took a step forward and Nel screamed "Ichigo don't do it, it's suicide!" She was trembling slightly in fear for her cherished comrade but all he did was turn his head to her.

"Don't worry Nel I'm going to protect you, and I already told you... This will be over in an instant."


	3. The Tables are Turnes

**A/N:** hey guys sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3. Sorry these chapters are kind of short they'll get longer. I haven't updated my stories in about a week because I started writing another story. I haven't published anything for it yet but I like it so far, it's an au about Ichigo in a different time period, he's actually at the Shin'ō academy with Yoruichi. I'll be publishing the first chapter soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Chapter 3**  
><em>The Tables are Turned<em>

Ichigo took another step towards Alda and the man only chuckled and said "oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless of course you want to have a matching cut as your bitch friend over there." Alda's eyes widened when Ichigo disappeared from his line of vision and he couldn't find him.

Alda felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly turned around and Ichigo's clawed right hand scraped against his vest leaving an okay sized gash. Alda laughed again and said "if that's all you got you might as well die now!" Once he said that he lifted up his pointer finger as pointed it a Ichigo, another one of those concentrated ceros formed and once it was done he fired it at Ichigo and it went right through his shoulder heaving a coin sized hole.

Ichigo only gave it a glacé and it started to heal with instant regeneration. Ichigo started to charge a cero of his own but instead of firing it he condensed it as well, once it was at the size of a small orb he closed his fist around it. Both combatants charged at each other and met halfway, their fists colliding.

They were at a stalemate with there fists, both combatants could feel the raw power behind the punches and the only thing that ensured Ichigo of the tie was the compressed cero in his hand, even then the cero was starting to slowly dissipate and Ichigo was loosing the fight for dominance quickly. Ichigo heard the cracking of his hand but he didn't give up because if he gave up not only would he die but Nel would die too, and if Nel died Ichigo wouldn't be able to live with himself in his next life.

Using his instincts Ichigo quickly wrapped his tail around alada's wrist and quickly moved his hand off course and up into the air. Ichigo took the opening and quickly sent another punch at his opponents exposed abdomen, as soon as the punch made impact the only thing he heard was a small almost inaudible grunt of pain, the only reason Ichigo heard it was because he was listening for it. Ichigo sensed the incoming strike quickly moved back and dodged the defending fist approaching where his head was.

Ichigo exchanged a few more pointless blows with the man until he jumped back and started to charge another condensed cero at his finger tip. After 5 seconds the condensed red cero shot forward and Ichigo easily dodged it, "heh nice ai..." Ichigo didn't finish because he realized the cero wasn't mean to for him, he turned his head to see it quickly approaching Nel. Ichigo used speeds never before used by him appeared in front of her with only one use of sonido, as soon as he appeared in front of her the cero shot into his abdomen, he was prepared this time and charged as much reiatsu as he could into his hierro so it didn't go all the way through him.

Nel watched in horror as Ichigo took the cero blast for her. She watched him grab his stomach and turn to her, he looked her in the eyes and said "you... Okay Nel?" Nel only nodded and Ichigo turned back to his opponent and looked back at Nel. "Good, just get behind some cover and brace yourself." Nel stood up and walked behind a boulder and took cover. Ichigo turned to Alada and said "time to get serious." Once Ichigo said that the dragon-like hollow chuckled.

Through his chuckling he managed to say "you still think you can defeat me! Ha you have a long way to go you trash! I can't wait to kill you, and when I'm done I'll move on to that little friend of yours... Yeah I'll kill her nice and slow."

Ichigo's blood was boiling more and more by the second and then he started chuckling himself "ha you're going to have to kill me before you can kill Nel, and I'm going to make that pretty hard for you." Ichigo closed his eyes and looked around in his mind until he found a mentally placed seal, he cracked it and his spiritual pressure skyrocketed even higher. "I put on this sea when I first evolved into an adjuchas because my enemies were too easy to kill, you're the first person that's ever made me remove it... Let's get this party started." Ichigo's tone turned dark and sent chills down Alada's spine.

Alada was watching him wearily because his spiritual pressure was still increasing, it was the power of a weak Vasto Lorde and it still increasing. Alada saw Ichigo standing still so he took the initiative and dashed forward. Once he was arms distance away from Ichigo, he slashed donwards but to his surprise his hand passed right through it. 'Fuck it's an afterimage!' He felt something wrap around his waist and he looked down to see a white tail with a red tip wrapped around his waist, he felt himself get lifted into the air and flung across the cavern they were in.

Alada stood up and started laughing "oh you're going to be a good meal... NOW LETS DO THIS!" Alada  
>Used sonido to appear in front of where he saw Ichigo, he quickly punched him. After the punch connected Ichigo skidded back a few feet and quickly brought up his right hand, once he brought it down of his face Alada jumped back to make some distance.<p>

Ichigo looked at the cut "that puts us at about even for what you did for Nel, now that revenge is out of the way, I'll kill you!" Ichigo started to charge a bright crimson cero on his finger tip and quickly released it right at Alada, he moved out of the way and the cero quickly went past him, he turned to look at where Ichigo shot the cero and noticed he wasn't there but there was a hole in the ground, before he could react another bright red cero erupted from underneath him, Alada was engulfed in the beam and launched in the air.

Ichigo jumped out from underground and watched Alada fall to the ground, he got up quickly but he was covered in various burn marks. Alada pointed a shaky finger at him and said "w-what are you?! How are you so powerful!" Ichigo shook his head at him and narrowed his eyes into a glare so cold that it could freeze hell over.

"It's not that I'm stronger than you, you're much stronger than I... But there's one thing different between us, you lack resolve, and you helped me find mine." Ichigo disappeared with sonido and re appeared in front if Alada and punched him in the gut, Alada went skidding back a few feet and Ichigo punched him again, he once again went back a few feet.

Alada started laughing like a madman "resolve! What does resolve have to do with anything! I don't need resolve to kill you and the bitch over there! I'll due it with pure strength... Screw your resolve!" Alada saw Ichigo charge at him with another fist and he caught it but as soo as he caught it he felt the bones in his hands start to break, he looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw then burning with something that Alada hasn't seen in a long while. Determination.

Ichigo pushed his fist more and more forward "you gave me my resolve, I will protect Nel, and if I have to kill to do it... Then so be it just prepare yourself the fighting it going to get serious now." Ichigo brought back his other fist and quickly clocked Alada in the jaw sending him flying of about 10 feet away from Ichigo. Once Alada rolled for the last time Ichigo started to slowly make his way toward him, the killing intent was oozing off of him as if it was sweat and it was clear to anyone in the area that Ichigo wasn't giving up, he would win no matter what, to protect Nel.

Nel watched Ichigo fight with wide eyes. She was touched that he was doing what he was doing for her but she couldn't help but think he must be some kind of stupid. 'We're hollows. Why would he willingly sacrifice himself for me?' She thought to herself. She saw Ichigo's opponent sonido behind him and start to charge another compressed cero. She quickly screamed "WATCH OUT ICHIGO!" Ichigo managed to move just enough to prevent the cero from being a fatal blast but it was so sudden he didn't have time to enforce his hierro so it went clean through his hip.

Ichigo fell to his knees and grabbed his hip. The pain finally overrode the adrenaline of battle and he was feeling it now. 'At this rate I'm dead! I can't die! I have to win!' Ichigo charged an extremely weak cero in his palm and put it up to his wound in order to cauterize it and stop the bleeding. Ichigo looked over to Nel and saw her wide eyes. Ichigo stood up and said "don't worry Nel... I'm staying in this fight until the end." He narrowly avoided a slash across the chest from Alada. "Tch you don't give a guy a break do ya?" Ichigo asked his opponent.

Alada growled at him and responded with "I don't like to play with my food, so I decided to start fighting serious."

Ichigo's eyes widened 'he was just toying with me this whole time?!' Ichigo turned to look at Nel again and inwardly smiled 'if I'm going to die at least I enjoyed the moments before my death. I'm sorry though Nel, I don't know if I can win this one.' He turned back to Alada and spoke "I say it's about time we both give it out all... One last attack, let's do it!"

Alada merely smirked and stuck out his palm and a massive cero began to form. "PREPARE YOURSELF TRASH THIS IS THE FULL POWER OF MY CERO!" He shouted at Ichigo who started to charge his own crimson cero.

At the same time they released their ceros, Alada's tore through Ichigo's and diffused it but continued onwards and hit his body blowing a hole through his chest underneath his hollow hole. Alada smirked and stared at his body for a few minutes.

Nel watched with wide eyes. As soon as the cero tore through Ichigo's body her eyes started to tear up and she screamed in a shaky voice "ICHIGO! ICHIGO GET UP!" She just watched Ichigo's lifeless body on the ground and Alada staring at him with a grin.

Alada took a step toward Ichigo and all in one motion two things happened. Ichigo's body faded from existence as if it was just an illusion. And a hand has put on Alada's back he turned around and looked at the perfectly fine body of Ichigo charging a cero against his back. All Alada said was "H-how did you survive?!"

Ichigo just looked at him and said "gemelos sonido" and he quickly fired the cero through his chest destroying almost all of his vital organs. Alada's body fell to the ground. Ichigo bent over a little bit and started panting. Nel quickly got up and ran over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at Nel and said "you okay Nel?"

Nel's jaw dropped for a second and she smiled "I'm fine Ichigo. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

Ichigo chuckled "I don't know if I can promise that Nel." He looked down at Alada's body and looked back at Nel "Nel." She looked up to him and he continued "he was a Vasto Lorde right?" Nel nodded to him and he finished "you know what this means right?"

Nel put a finger on her chin "hmmmm." Her eyes lit up and said "YOURE GOING TO EVOLVE!" She had a large toothy smile on her face and Ichigo shook his head she lifted an eyebrow "why not ichi?"

Ichigo lifted a hand and put it on her shoulder "we're going to evolve Nel. Not me us." Nel's eyes widened and she hugged him again. Ichigo escaped her hug and they walked over to Alada's body. Ichigo looked at Nel who was looking at him and he said "together?" Nel nodded and they quickly consumed Alada.

Nothing happened at first. Nel put a hand on her stomach and said "hmm I don't feel any different how about you Ichi?"

Ichigo only shook his head and before he could continue they were absorbed in towers of light. They were colored white and black respectively.

When the light disappeared the only thing visible were the unconscious bodies of Nel and Ichigo lying next to each other.

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it, again sorry it's so short it'll get longer soon. I appreciate the reviews and will most likely go back and edit the first two chapters soon. Also I'm going to be explaining the place Ichigo and Nel are in and why I made Alada the first Vasto Lorde. Don't worry all will be explained soon.


End file.
